Letters from the Front
by Magna Parva
Summary: Begins immediately after Lady Knight. Through letters to family members, friends, acquaintances and colleages, follow Keladry on a journey as she battles Scanrans, fights fears and learns to love.
1. Papa Don't Preach

**Begins immediately post-Lady Knight.****

* * *

**

**Letters from the Front**

_Dearest Papa,_

I hope this finds you all in good health. It has been a long while since I last visited home, and I'm afraid to inform you that I shan't be seeing you for quite some time still.

I suppose I'd best be straight with you now. I'm sure you are wondering why I am writing to you at this particular moment.

As you may have heard, shortly after receiving my knighthood, I was posted on the northern front, as commander of a refugee camp along the Scanran border. What you may not have heard, however, is that I did something truly reckless. Papa, I wanted you to hear it from me directly; you and Mama always did insist on being honest with one another.

I committed treason. I was pardoned, but it happened. And while you may be angry, Papa, I'm not sorry I did it. Why? You see, I had a perfectly good reason for behaving in such a manner. Allow me to explain. When called away from the post to meet with my superiors, the refugee camp was attacked by Scanrans. This was not a raid, as often seen in the past. The soldiers I'd left behind were more than enough for defending against a raid. No. This was a planned manoeuvre. A source from within the camp had passed on information to the enemy; how else would they have known exactly when the settlement would be most vulnerable? With the knight commander and chief healer both gone, in a Scanran's eyes, Haven and its residents were easy pickings. These were my people who I had sworn to protect and I had let them down. I wasn't there when they needed me, and so they suffered. Their capture had been ordered by Maggur Rathausak's pet mage.

Papa, you have to understand; duty bound, I saw no choice but to go on a retrieval mission. Yes, I had been told rather firmly by Lord Wyldon that I was to do no such thing, but to my ears the words sounded preposterous. Following those orders sounded far more doom laden than the alternative. Papa, this is rather terrible but I have to tell you. Have you heard about the giant metal killing machines? They were a Scanran weapon, if I may put it that way. Blayce the Gallan, the aforementioned Scanran king's pet mage, created them. They were true monstrosities, brought about by evil and fueled by the souls of dead children. I couldn't let that happen anymore, Papa, I couldn't!

I hope you are now able to understand my actions. Rash though they may seem, I did right by my people and served my country. I have always striven to conduct myself with honour. My only regret is that I could have jeopardised all my chances which you and Mama worked so hard to give me. Forgive me if I have displeased you, Papa, as it was not my intention.

Give my love to Mama and the others. I shall be thinking of you all everyday. May the gods bless you all.

Your ever loving daughter,

_Keladry_

_

* * *

_

**Comments and criticism all welcomed. It's been a while since I've had any inspiration, and my writing's suffered as such. **

**- Khadeejah: 31/10/2010**


	2. The Outside, Part I

**Begins immediately post-Lady Knight.

* * *

**

**Letters from the Front**

_To Lord Raoul,_

I do believe congratulations are in order. Sir, you've finally done it - the marriage of the century, if I may say so. And I will say so. You've finally achieved your goal of leaving those court mothers behind in the dust. I don't think they're too happy about it, but can you blame them? They've lost a fine specimen of man. Hah. Don't go thinking we'll have soon forgotten your speech; milord, you surprised us all when you announced your engagement to Buri, so naturally your wedding was the one we were all waiting for.

Am I drunk? I think I am. Still, it's all your fault milord. All your fault for throwing such a good party. One of the few which I have actually enjoyed. Ah, I do believe there is some irony shown there, what with your existence as Tortall's legendary wallflower. That's rather funny.

Buri's a really lucky woman, milord. She married her best friend. How many people in this day and age can say that? I wish you all the best.

_Keladry_

* * *

**Comments and criticism all welcomed. It's been a while since I've had any inspiration, and my writing's suffered as such.**

**- Khadeejah: 01/11/2010**


	3. For The Want Of A Sister

Dear Lalasa,

My dear friend, how I miss you and your special brand of wisdom. I could do with a woman to talk to right about now. The men are almost overwhelmingly irritating. Perhaps it is not the fault of the male gender in general, but I despair at these boys and their inability to practice any reasonable form of decorum.

How I wish you were here. You always had a calming effect on us all.

Your ever faithful old friend,

Keladry. 


End file.
